Enterprising Engines YouTube Cast List
Enterprisingengine93 has more than sixty faithful voice actors, including friends, YouTube members and guests. he often receives several audition requests from fans. Main Characters played by YouTube Members *'Enterprisingengine93 '''as: Arthur, Mike, Frank, Dart, Paul the Mechanic, Kurt's Driver, Brammo's Driver and Gator *'Jlouvier as: Thomas and Alfie *Tardisrescue as: Edward, Bertram, Sir Robert Norramby, Skarloey's Driver and Stanley's Fireman *SteamTeamRedubUK as: Henry, Cranky and Byron *KnapfordHarbour as: Gordon (Aura of Menace onwards) and D199 *ToonKriticY2K as: James and Duncan *Missoliverandblossom a : Gordon, Percy and Norman *Sacredwolfie as: Toby *TrevorPalVA as: Stephen, Hank, Den, Toad, Sir Frederick Aura, and a secret character *Mallardfan62 as: Duck (Henry and Kurt onwards), Splatter, Dodge, Kelly, D261 and Sir Handel's Driver *DieselD199 as: Bill and Ben, Paxton, Peter Sam, Whiff and Foreman Okamoto *TheKipperRunsAgain as: Derek, Fearless Freddie and 'Arry and Bert (Rock-Star onwards) *Melad Moshiri as: Donald and Douglas (season 2 onwards), Rheneas and The Flying Scotsman *TurboJUK as: Sidney, Stanley's Driver and a Stationmaster *Damocles178 as: Diesel *SodorsNWRsteam as: Fergus and Rusty *KHfreak as: Molly *SodorFan2K10 as: Skarloey *Trainlover476 as: Sir Handel, The Doctor and Diesel 10 (Rock-Star only) *VeryOldEngine as: Duke *DanieltheTankEngine as: Scruff *1995express as: Salty *bespingaurdstudios as: Billy and Dex *MrAwesomeTrainz/Patrickisthebest as: Ivo Hugh and Troublesome Trucks (Young Tucker) *MrMPS2002 as: Winslow, Scott, Rodrigo, a workman (Rosie), a person in a crowd (episode 26) *NWR1991' as: Harvey *'DTChapman1 as: Diesel 10 and Walter Sliggs *Supermariokyle100 as: Luke *TidmouthTerminus/Welshcoalproductions' as: The Thin Controller son *'EnterTheEngines as: The Thin Controller's 2nd son *Thomas Chuggington' as: The Thin Controller's 3rd son *'DiamondThomas' as: Culdee *'TheSodorSteamworks as: Nelson, Reg, Duncan's Driver, The Police Officer, and a secret character *Curtylara2/SamTheTrainFan' as: Bertie, Den, Troublesome Trucks *'BustertheSteamroller as: Stafford *Milan P. as: Dodge, Timothy and Weaver *HTTVchannel as: Stepney *Michael nelken' as: Young Tucker *'LAZStudios as: Jack *Thomastankloversam' as: Max and Monty *'SomethingFishy101 as: Trevor *RosietheCuite1995' as: Millie *'Tyler Hildebrand as: Connor and Rick Shay *Rhyndale Railway as: Wilbert *Klurty34 as: Logan and a secret character *MrEngine88 as: A Rail Worker *Steve Garcia' as: A Rail Worker *'GingerPercy' as: a secret Character *'James P.' as: a secret Character *'Enterprising Engines Fans as: Freight Cars and Lumberjacks : Characters played by EE93's Friends *'Craig Evans '''as: The Fat Controller and Murdoch *'Robert Brandwood 'as: The Thin Controller *'Madeleine Michaud 'as: Miss Jenny Packard and Moxie Balderdash *'James Atherlay 'as: Hector and a lumberjack *'Margaret Schiller 'as: Madge and Wendy *'Matt Tribble 'as: Oliver, Rocky, and Proteus *'John Muste 'as: Donald and Douglas (''season 3 onwards), Carlo Debris and Harold *'''Sean Carney and 'Jack Janson '''as: Mighty Mac *'Olivia Clavel-Davis 'as: Marion *'Conor Bell 'as: Hiro *'Dhruv Padmakumar 'as: Doc *'Lois Stival 'as: Daisy *'Julia Castle 'as: Caitlin *'Amelia Marino 'as: Roxanne *'Michael Evans 'as: The Small Controller *'Adam Abrahart 'as: The Scrap Engine Greg, Lars, Spitzer, Annie and Clarabel's voice actors have yet to be credited. Guests *Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway as: Thomas (Rosie) and Paxton *SkarloeyRailway01 as: Duck (The Old Warrior'') Category:Voice Actors Category:Production Crew